Interview the OC's with Delhison: Behind the Scenes
by BlackAcez
Summary: This is just a quick Directors cut edition of Delhison's OC interview with my OC, Mojo Simian. To show some scenes that didn't make the final product.


**Hello Peoples! This is BlackAcez! Some of you may know that my friend Delhison did an interview of my OC, Mojo! It was awesome! However some scenes were not able to make the cut due to errors. So I took the liberty to show you all what was missed! Me and Delhi worked together to make these lines for our Oc's. Hope you enjoy and Check out more of Delhison and his stories! **

"Oh really? Well I appreciate the love for it. But I don't want the thought that I'm in the second most reviewed story in the TAWoG archive to go to my head. Neither does BlackAcez.  
Besides, One good story does not a good writer make.  
He also hasn't written a chapter in 2 weeks! TWO WEEKS!  
It's driving him insane! He has so many ideas for the story, yet It seems the humans have this thing called "school" to go to, so he cant bust out 3 chapters every week like he could. Poor boy." Mojo said.

"It would also be nice for the story to be criticized more. That way he can find anyway at all the make the story better and more like other great writers.  
But enough about him. Back to me!" Mojo continued

"Ah yes school! It's always getting in the way of filming! Anyway let's get back to the interview, shall we? So do you have any funny stories about life on set, any goofy bloopers?" Rory said.

"Oh! Hahaha...oh man. It was at first appearance back at chapter 3. When I got close to Marmalade and she kicked me away? Remember?  
Well at that take, she aimed a little too low..." Mojo said remembering.  
***Flashback***  
"Like GTFO of my face with your stinky banana breath!" Marmalade kicks Mojo away from her.  
_***Crunch!***_  
"OOHHH!" Mojo falls to the ground holding his crotch.  
"Oh my god!" Marmalade screamed.  
"Cut!" I said from the sidelines as the director.  
"Mojo! I'm so sorry! I Didn't mean it!" Marmalade apologized.  
"Ahh...Is this punishment for flirting with you?" Mojo asked in pain.  
"No. It was an accident. I swear!" Marmalade said.  
"Ahh...You bruised my banana...totally bruised it." Mojo said rocking back and forth on the groundi n a fetal position.

(holding back laughter) "well that's...bwahahahhaha! I'm sorry, I can't help it! hahahaha!" Rory laughed

"Then there was Chapter 27 where Gumdrop held my heart in his hand...not like that." Mojo said.

***Flashback***

"Ok Mojo. Im just going to put my hand on your chest and the special effects team will do the rest." Gumdrop said.  
"Ok." Mojo complied.  
Gumdrop placed a hand on Mojo's chest and looked up at Mojo.  
...Very awkward silence ensued...  
***Snap! Snap***  
Cameras snapped pictures of the two. The photographers were Amy and Marmalade.  
"Guys?! What the hell?!" Gumdrop yelled.  
"We are going to make a fortune with these pics!" Amy said.  
"Like hell you are! Get back here!" Mojo and Gumdrop run after the two.

The front cover of magazine shows a picture of Gumdrop and Mojo close to each other with the title "Gumdrop's Jungle Fever"  
***Present Time***  
"So many crazy fangirls clawed at my door." Mojo said.

"So what do you and your cast mates like to do in between shooting?" Rory asked.

"We try to have a little fun in between shoots. Usually we just hang out a bit‚ chill for a while.  
Except for that one chapter... Would it be cool if I told of a serious moment behind the scenes? I'm sure those involved wont mind." Mojo asked.

"No I don't mind at all, please elaborate." Rory said.

"OK. Here it goes. Remember chapter 19 where Gumdrop and Carine had that huge fight?" Mojo said.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"Ok well. Get this...It was totally unscripted. Every word they said to each other‚ every action they did was 100% legit straight from their hearts! They had a total emotional breakdown with each other. That scene really hit close to home for them because they truly had a terrible brother/sister relationship. After that chapter they didn't talk to each other for a week." Mojo confessed.

"Wow that's rough, you guys have some strange times on that show." Rory said.

"But now after the chapters in which they made up‚ they are really nice to each other and Carine doesn't mess with him as much. They are just a happy family for once. So it's great that they were in this story. Helped them in more ways than they could imagine. So...yeah. It's not called "Family Ties" for nothing i guess." Mojo said.

"Well that makes sense,(beeeep!) well we're running out of time I'm sorry to say." Rory said looking at his watch.

"Aww. Well time for one last question then? Make it something good!" Mojo said.

"OK then, let's fit everything into one last jumbo question!  
1: What is it like to work with Mrs. Simian?  
2: Are you dating of your cast mates?  
3: Are you going to kill me for asking part 2?" Rory asked.

"1. Shes...let's just say I wouldn't want her for an actual aunt.  
2. No I'm not dating anyone at the moment  
3. Nah. I wont kill you." Mojo answered.

"Well thank you for coming on the show and leaving without killing anyone!" Rory said.

**And If you read the actual interview, you already know what happened next! This was just to add some more events that actually happened within the interview. Hope you liked it and Me and Mojo will see you all in _Family Ties_ later! Peace and love be with all of you guys!**


End file.
